The Life She Always Wanted
by See Jane Write
Summary: Set in the same alternate reality in Birthday where Cordelia didn't have that nagging feeling she was supposed to be somewhere, doing something...Rating just to be safe..Chapter Eight up.
1. Chapter One

The Life She Always Wanted

Disclaimer: Anything and everything contained in this is property of Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, Mutant Enemy, etc...And Nev's ramblings are basically the same from "Birthday" written by Mere Smith...Basically.

Chapter One

"Ok, there are stars and there are stars and then there is--" Cordelia's assistant Nev began as Cordelia walked from the corridor from the main stage of her show _Cordy!_. He joined with her and glanced down at the PDA in his hands.

"Cut it out, Nev," Cordelia began harshly as she walked over towards the fans who were shoving small notebooks, autograph books, or biographies of Cordelia Chase in her face. Cordelia reached for a pen and began signing them as fast as she could, not wanting to spend too much time with that.

"Then there is you," Nev finished lamely as he walked up next to the star.

"Nev, I told you to knock that off already. You're not getting another raise," she said as she continued signing things for her fans.

"But ma'am, you never gave me a raise," her assistant said softly before letting out a huge sigh. It was a hopeless chance and he knew that by now. If he were to get a raise, Cordelia would say it not wait for him to hint at it millions of times.

"Where's my princess?" came the one male voice Cordelia looked forward to hearing whenever possible.

"Right here," Cordelia announced as she finished signing her name in the last fan's notebook. She gave a quick smile and wave good-bye to the fans before rushing over into the arms of her boyfriend for nearly three years, Lindsey McDonald. "Hey there," she said happily as she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

"Hey sugar," Lindsey greeted as he returned the kiss with the same amount of affection. As they kissed, he ran his hands down her back and hugged her tightly, not wanting to let her go.

Nev groaned as he found himself getting a little irritated. "Miss Chase," he began as he walked over to her side once again, the PDA still clutched in his hands. "Miss Chase," he repeated as he held it up to her face.

"Ok," Cordelia said as she unlocked herself from Lindsey's embrace. "What's shaking?" she asked Nev curiously as the three of them began walking towards the side exit.

Nev smiled pleasantly, feeling grateful to be needed. "Ok, Lisa needs you for a costume fitting. Joss and David want to run some ideas by you for next week's show. We want to record that breast cancer PSA, but tomorrow is pretty booked. Maybe next week" he began.

"Make it tomorrow," Cordelia replied quickly. "I want to get it on the air."

"Right," Nev said as he nodded and made that mental note.

"Is that all, Nev?" Lindsey asked impatiently. "We kind of had plans for tonight," he explained as he wrapped his hand around Cordelia's thin body.

"Oh, well then by all means continue," Nev mumbled angrily. "We'll just put Cordelia's career on hold while you two go on a date."

"What is up with you?" Cordelia asked in shock. "You told me everything in there and I told you what I wanted to do with it. Look, I already arranged to come in a little early to meet with Lisa. There's nothing else I'm supposed to do today except for have dinner with my boyfriend."

Nev glared at Lindsey slightly before taking a deep and calming breath. "Would you like me to call the restaurant and make reservations?" he asked finally in a much calmer tone of voice.

Cordelia looked over at Lindsey curiously. Lindsey responded by shaking his head. "Nope, I've got reservations and our table will be ready in another ten minutes, the exact time it will take to drive from here to there."

Nev rolled his eyes as he began to walk away. "See you tomorrow, Miss Chase," he said softly as he turned around and walked further backstage.

"What's his problem?" Lindsey asked as he moved his arm to Cordelia's shoulders and the couple began walking out the side door where Lindsey had arranged for a limousine to pick them up.

Cordelia shrugged as the driver opened the door for her. "I'm not really sure. He'll get over it by tomorrow though," she said as she climbed inside the car and began giving slight touch-ups to her make-up. "Do I look ok?" she asked.

"Always," Lindsey answered as he climbed in behind her.

"Where to?" the driver asked as he turned his head around and glanced at the couple waiting for a reply.

Lindsey smiled fondly down at Cordelia before responding. "California Pizza Kitchen," he announced with a laugh before catching Cordelia's shocked expression. "Relax, I'm joking," he assured his girlfriend before he returned his focus back to the driver. "Oriental Gardens," he modified as the car started rolling.

"Oriental Gardens?" Cordelia repeated in a pleased yet shocked voice. "Are you sure? They're really expensive."

"You're worth it," Lindsey responded sweetly as he moved closer towards Cordelia. "What'd you do today?" he asked curiously.

"Acted my ass off in front of a live audience like I do every Wednesday," she informed him with a laugh.

Lindsey nodded. "Fair enough. Anything new and exciting on the show, either on stage or behind?"

Cordelia paused a moment as she tried to think of her co-stars. "Well, Gregory is up for a small supporting role in some TV movie," she told him. "But that's basically it. What about you?"

"Same old, same old," Lindsey began. "The Senior Partners still aren't sure which one of us they're going to promote. It's narrowed down to me and Lilah, but still."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll get it," Cordelia said with a giggle as the limousine stopped in front of the restaurant. Within moments, the driver stepped out and opened the door, allowing for Cordelia and Lindsey to walk out.

"How may I help you?" the greeter asked as she tried to hide her excitement that Cordelia Chase was in the restaurant that she worked in.

Lindsey smiled as he once again wrapped his arm possessively around Cordelia's shoulders. "We had a reservation under the name Lindsey McDonald," he told her clearly.

The girl nodded. "Of course, right this way," she said happily as she led them towards one of the tables for two. "A waiter or waitress will be right out with you," she said with a huge genuine smile before she scooted over to her co-workers and friends. "Ruth, you have to take that table. It's Cordelia Chase," she whispered excitedly before returning back to her place in the front as not to risk getting fired.

"What do you want to eat?" Lindsey asked curiously.

Cordelia shrugged slightly as she searched the menu. Everything on it looked so good and she had no idea what she felt like having. "Everything looks so good," she began. "I love Japanese food," she added with a grateful smile to Lindsey. "Thank you."

"Not a problem," he responded. "What do you say about some sashimi?" he asked.

Cordelia thought it over for a minute. "I'm not sureÉI'd love to, but last time I had that I got food poisoning," she began.

"Oh, right," Lindsey began as he recalled the unpleasant experience.

"I'd hate for you to spend nineteen dollars in an appetizer that'll make me get sick," Cordelia continued as she searched the menu some more.

Lindsey smiled over at Cordelia. "Don't worry, whatever you want you can have," he promised.

"You sure?" Cordelia asked as she gazed into Lindsey's blue eyes.

The lawyer nodded. "Anything for you, sweetie."

The suit wearing waiter appeared next to the table. He drew in a deep breath to calm himself before he pulled out the pad of paper and a pen. "Hello and welcome to Oriental Gardens. My name is Ryan and I'll be your waiter. Can I start you off with some drinks and an appetizer?" he asked, pen in hand.

Lindsey smiled sweetly at Cordelia's face before turning his attention to the waiter. "All right, we will have best platter of sushi you have, as long as its not sashimi, along with the finest bottle of white wine you offer," he told him.

"Do you know what main course you want?" Ryan asked.

Cordelia shook her head. "No, we're still deciding," she told him as he left to tell the chef what to cook.

"Is there anything that could make this night more perfect?" Cordelia asked as she gazed lovingly into Lindsey's sparkling eyes.

Lindsey nodded. "Maybe one thing," he began. "Cordelia, I've lived a long time but have never felt truly alive until the day I met you standing in the check-out line buying some diet coke," he began as Cordelia gave a slight chuckle. "And now look at me. I'm madly in love with one of the hottest stars of primetime television. I'm probably going to be promoted to junior head of special projects over at Wolfram and Hart. If I get the promotion, I might look into getting a bigger and more beautiful house. But I'm not interested in doing anything else in my life without you there." He smiled fondly as the wine glasses arrived. He poured a glass for Cordelia then one for himself. "And there's only one more thing for me to say." He smiled, reaching into his inner coat pocket, pulling something out of his pocket. "Cordelia Jennifer Chase," he began. He then opened the small box, exposing a small ring with a somewhat large diamond in the center and two smaller emeralds on the side. "Will you marry me?"

((Yea, it's weird, but most girls dream of getting married...Cyber desserts to those who know where I get Jennifer from...))


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: The characters, this alternate world, and everything all belong to Joss Whedon

Chapter Two

"Say what?" Cordelia asked in shock as she coughed in surprise. She looked curiously over at Lindsey then down at the ring held out in front of her.

"Will you marry me?" Lindsey repeated lovingly as he looked into Cordelia's beautiful brown eyes. "Will you be Mrs. Lindsey McDonald?"

Cordelia's face widened into a huge smile of delight. She realized it was not just some dream fantasy she was having. Her boyfriend was asking her permission to marry her. "Yes," she announced as she stood up and walked over, hugging Lindsey tightly.

Various people at nearby tables who had been listening in immediately started applauding and clapping while Lindsey slipped the engagement ring over Cordelia's left ring finger. Cordelia wrapped her hands around Lindsey's body once more as she kissed him on the lips before returning back to her seat.

"Alright, there's nothing else to see here," Lindsey began as he waved his hands away at the few people who were still watching. "Just enjoy your dinner," he said as he too returned to his seat.

"Now there is nothing on Earth that could possibly make this day any better," Cordelia declared as the waiter came out with their appetizer.

Lindsey awoke the next day with a smile, glancing next to him to find his fiancée still asleep on the bed. He carefully disentangled himself from her before heading over towards the shower. The cold water shooting down his bare body was just the thing he needed to encourage him to hurry up. As soon as he was finished, he looked over at Cordelia again finding her still asleep.

He smiled lovingly at her before kissing her forehead lightly. "Sweet dreams, princess," he said before he headed off to Wolfram and Hart.

The usual twenty minute drive over there did not seem as long for him that day. Maybe the traffic was les, which he doubted since it was Los Angeles he lived in. What he thought was more correct would be that he was too much in love to be thinking about time. He did not even care if he were to get fired that day for he knew he had the love of Cordelia Chase.

"You look happy today," Lilah Morgan began as Lindsey entered the main entrance of the law firm. "Feeling lucky, are we?" she asked.

Lindsey nodded confidentially. "Yes, Lilah, as a matter of fact I am."

"Why?" Lilah asked as she began to grow suspicious. "Do you already know which on of us they're promoting?" she asked.

Lindsey shook his head. "Nope, I don't know," he told her with an honest smile.

"I don't believe you. You're far too happy," Lilah immediately countered.

"Well, if you were in my position you would be happy as well," Lindsey told her as the two of them continued walking towards the conference rooms.

"What position? Vice president of special projects?" she asked accusingly.

"No," Lindsey responded honestly.

"Then what? Somehow I'm doubting that you're president of the country club."

"Ok, you're a man," Lindsey began.

"Woman, actually," Lilah corrected.

"No, I'm telling you why I'm so happy. Now put yourself in my position. You're a man who is madly in love with one of TV's hottest stars and she's madly in love with you too. At you're work, someone is getting promoted and it's narrowed down to you and this real bitch of a co-worker, no offense," Lindsay continued.

"Ok, now what?" Lilah asked as she tried picturing all this in her mind.

"Now you go to an expensive jewelry store and pick out the perfect ring for that television star. You go to her studios to pick her up then take her out to her favorite restaurant, where she knows how expensive the food is. You eat the most perfect meal and you're girl doesn't get food poisoning from it. You propose to her and she says yes," Lindsey finished.

Lilah nodded as a look of realization fell over her face. "You're engaged to Cordelia?" she asked as she looked over at Lindsey curiously.

Lindsey nodded. "Yes," he stated. "Asked her last night over wine at Oriental Gardens," he said with a smile.

Lilah sighed as the two of them walked into the conference room. "Well, congratulations," she said with a slight smile.

"Miss Morgan, we have not announced whom we were promoting yet," the Wolfram and Hart employee pointed out.

"That's not what she's congratulating about," Lindsey said with a smile.

"Then what?" the employee asked curiously.

"I asked Cordelia Chase to marry me," Lindsey began. "And she said yes."

The employee nodded. "Ah, yes. Very good. Congratulations. Now, please, be seated," he commanded as both Lilah and Lindsey took a seat. "Now, as the two of you know that demon has killed Holland Manners and we need a new head of special projects."

Lilah and Lindsey both nodded as they found themselves subconsciously adjusting themselves in their seats to make them look better.

"We still are not sure which one of you is best qualified for the job. You both have done some good things for the firm, as well as some bad ones," the man continued. "As a result, the two of you will be working as joined co-vice president until the time has come to appoint one of you to the head. You are dismissed," he said as the two of them rose.

"Good job," Lilah mumbled to Lindsey.

"Yea, you two."

"Cordelia, there you are," Nev said immediately upon Cordelia's entry to the studio. "Lisa has been waiting for you," he snapped. "She doesn't have all day, you know."

Cordelia sighed. "Nev, shut up," she began as she walked further into the studio in search of Lisa's costume room. "I'm going there now."

"Oh my god!" Carol Wright said in shock as she saw Cordelia walking along, catching sight of the ring on Cordelia's finger. "Lindsey proposed!"

Cordelia smiled. "Yep," she began as she continued walking. "It was really sweet," she said to her co-star. "I'll tell you all about it, but first I have to Lisa about a costume fitting."

"Ok! Congrats!" Carol called after Cordelia before she rushed off somewhere else.

"You're engaged? Why didn't I know?" Nev asked as he continued escorting Cordelia to the costume room.

"Because you hate Lindsey and everything about him," Cordelia answered plainly.

Nev shook his head in denial. "No I don't!" he put in. "It's really good that you're engaged. I'm happy for you. My blessings on you both," he lied with a smile, hoping Cordelia would buy it.

"Oh, thanks Nev!" the actress said as she turned around and hugged her assistant. "This is my stop and this is between me and Lisa," she said as she dipped into the costume room, closing the door behind her.

"I deserve an Emmy," Nev mumbled under his breath. "But do I get one? Nooooo" he said with a heavy sigh as he sat down outside the costume room.

"So, how did it go?" Lisa asked as Cordelia entered the room. "Was he all sweet?"

"What?" Cordelia asked in shock.

"Lindsey. When he proposed, was he all sweet?" Lisa asked as she pulled a shirt off the rack and handed it to Cordelia to try on. She then turned around to face the wall, giving Cordelia some bit of privacy while she changed.

"How'd you know?" Cordelia asked as she pulled her blue shirt off and put the purple one Lisa had handed her on. She frowned, finding that she could not get it much passed her shoulders. "Um, Lisa?" she began.

Lisa took that as her cue to turn around, gasping slightly. "Oops, sorry that's the wrong one," she said as she walked over to the actress, helping her get the shirt off. "But back to your question, everyone knows about you and Lindsey."

"Nev didn't," Cordelia pointed out.

"Since when does your assistant buy and read the daily tabloids?" Lisa asked curiously as she took the shirt from Cordelia. "Here, try this one" she said as she handed it back.

"Who told the tabloids?" Cordelia asked.

"Someone from the restaurant who needed a little bit of cash, presumably," Lisa answered as she began looking for the right pair of pants she envisioned going with Cordelia's shirt. "How's the shirt?"

"It's fine," Cordelia answered as she walked over to Lisa, allowing her to have a final say.

Lisa nodded in approval as she handed Cordelia the pants. "Don't worry about it that much. You're always in the tabloids, dear. It's what happens when you're a rich and famous actress."

"I know, I know," Cordelia began as she carefully took her jeans off and tried the wardrobe pants on. "But I just wanted this to be personalÉAt least for a day or two."

Lisa smiled. "It'll die down eventually," she assured Cordelia. "So tell me, was it sweet?"

Lindsey smiled as he walked backstage to greet Cordelia. "I'm here," he announced as he soon found his fiancée in his arms. "Hey sugar," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Hey yourself," Cordelia responded. "What's up?"

"Say hello to the new co-vice president of special projects," Lindsey announced.

"They promoted you?" Cordelia asked.

"Me and Lilah both, until they can fully decide which one of us is better at it," Lindsey answered honestly. "So what do you say we take some of your work buddies out to celebrate our engagement?" he suggested with a smile.

Cordelia smiled. "I'd like that," she said honestly. "But as long as it's a place where the press won't find us."

Lindsey smiled. "Then I have the perfect place. I went there all the time before I met you. It's kind of low key, but still really fun."

"Where?" Cordelia asked.

"Hey sister, soul sister." The signing from the club could be heard before Cordelia even entered.

"Where are we?" Cordelia asked curiously.

"Demon karaoke bar," Lindsey announced. "Don't worry, no violence. It's a huge thing," he assured her as the two of them walked inside.

"But I won't have to sing, will I?" Cordelia asked. "Because that's the one thing I can't do," she said honestly.

"I won't make you sing," Lindsey assured her as the two of them walked up to the bar.

"Can I help you?" the bartender asked.

"I'll have a beer, doesn't matter which brand, and a strawberry daiquiri for the lady," Lindsey said with a smile as he wrapped his hand around Cordelia.

The bartender nodded as he went to get the drinks.

"Oh my god," an English voice from behind the couple said. "Cordelia Chase?"

"I thought you said the press couldn't find us," Cordelia whispered harshly to Lindsey before turning around, immediately realizing that the person who said her name was not with the press. "Wesley?" she asked in apparent confusion.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: As if it weren't blindly obvious, but Joss Whedon owns everything contained within this

Chapter Three

"Oh my god, Wesley!" Cordelia said again as she saw her old Sunnydale friend standing right in front of her. But he was not exactly how she had remembered him. She shrugged, figuring she would know soon enough as she gave Wesley a friendly hug.

"So you like, hang with things now?" she asked curiously as she backed away. "'Cause last time I saw you, you just kinda fainted in front of them," she added with a slight laugh before thanking the bartender for getting her drink.

"Cordelia," Wesley announced again with a smile. "Such a pleasure to see you. It's been a long time."

"Back when you had two arms," Cordelia added as she finally verbally acknowledged Wesley's missing left arm.

Wesley nodded slightly. "Demon a few years ago."

"So you fight and kill things too?" Cordelia asked in shock. "Boy you really changed."

"Could say the same about you," Wesley pointed out. "Television star with a few Emmys"

Cordelia smiled with a slight proud expression on her face even though she wanted to get the subject of conversation off of her and onto Wesley. "So, the fighting thing. You start that in England?"

"I never went back to England," Wesley said with slight embarrassment. "I was fired from the Council for loosing both Slayers."

"They're dead?" Cordelia asked with even more shock. "Ok, I need to sit down," she began as she and Wesley headed over towards and empty table, Lindsey following right behind Cordelia and a tall African American following Wesley.

Wesley shook his head and gave a small laugh. "No, not dead. Just lost from the Council."

"Oh," Cordelia said as she sat down next to Lindsey and across from Wesley. The African American man remained standing. "Who's your friend?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, sorry, how rude," Wesley began. "Cordelia, this is my associate Charles Gunn," he introduced. "And I'm sure Gunn already knows who you are."

"Damn straight," Gunn said as he reached across and shook Cordelia's hand in greeting. "Nice to meet you," he said politely.

"You too," Cordelia replied with the same amount of politeness. "And allow me to introduce my fiance, Lindsey McDonald," she said as she gestured over at Lindsey, taking his hand and holding it in hers. "Lindsey, this is another Sunnydale survivor Wesley Wyndam-Pryce and his associate Charlie Gunn."

"Charles, but that's alright," Gunn corrected with a smile.

"You're dating her?" Wesley asked Lindsey curiously.

Lindsey nodded as he wrapped his free arm around Cordelia's shoulders. "Dating for nearly three years and proposed last night," he announced proudly.

"Good for you," Wesley said with genuine happiness in his voice. "Don't let her go. She's truly something special," he added.

"Yes she is," Lindsey agreed as he planted a soft kiss on Cordelia's lips.

Gunn jumped in shock as his cell phone began going off. Before answering, he quickly turned to Wesley. "Duty calls," he informed the former Watcher.

Wesley nodded. "Sorry, we have to take this," Wesley said as Gunn answered the phone. Wesley sighed as he pulled something out of his pocket. "But if you'd like to chat, then give me a call. I'd love to hear from you," he said as he pushed the card across the table.

"Will do," Cordelia promised as Wesley and Gunn quickly left. "Good luck," she called after them before tucking the card into her purse.

"So who exactly was he?" Lindsey asked, the smallest portion of jealousy contained within his voice. "Ex-boyfriend?"

Cordelia shook her head. "Not exactlyÉI mean, I had a crush on him when I was in high school, mostly just 'cause I needed someone to focus on after the thing with Xander went to hell but" She stopped, realizing her words were not exactly what Lindsey would like to hear. "He's just a friend, I promise," she assured her boyfriend.

"Alright," Lindsey said as his lips met hers in another kiss. "Now you just sit back and relax, maybe order another strawberry daiquiri, and listen to something I know you never knew I could do," he said before standing up, kissing her forehead, and walking towards the side of the stage and talking to one of the blue-skinned guitar players there.

After a moment, the demon gave Lindsey his guitar and Lindsey stepped up onto the stage and began playing the guitar, only to be joined by his beautiful singing voice. Cordelia said nothing, only listened happily, moving her head along with the music from her fiance.

"He's really something, isn't he?" a male voice asked from behind her. "Used to be one of my regulars too," the voice continued.

Cordelia turned slightly and came face to face with a tall green skinned demon with red horns. "Who are you?" she asked curiously as she looked up at him.

"Name's Lorne, pumpkin pie," he said as he held his hand out for her.

"Cordelia Chase," she said as she shook Lorne's hand. "So you own this place?" she asked once Lindsey had stopped singing.

Lorne nodded. "For almost six years now," he said happily and proudly. "What brings you here, you big star you?"

"Lindsey," she said with a smile. "We wanted someplace to celebrate where we wouldn't be hunted down by the press."

Lindsey nodded as he approached the two of them, his arm once again going around Cordelia. "Yes Lorne, say hello to my fiancee Cordelia Chase," he said proudly.

"Congratulations to the both of you," he said happily before he turned to the bartender. "These two are on me tonight," he said.

"Thanks, Lorne, but you don't have to do this," Cordelia began.

"But I want to," the demon assured her. "Just don't go overboard," he added.

Cordelia smiled. "I won't," she promised him.

Many hours passed before the couple returned to Lindsey's place that night but neither one of them could even think of sleeping. Cordelia squealed with excitement as she burst into the bedroom and jumped into bed instantly. She smiled as she waited egaerly for Lindsey to come in. "Come on," she begged.

Lindsey smiled. "Right there, sweetie," he called into the bedroom as he walked over just to make sure that there were no messages on their machine. Unfortunately for him there was one. He smiled, pushing it. A slight groan overcame him as he heard the voice from Cordelia's annoying assistant Nev rambling.

His frown instantly turned upside down as he caught on to what the annoying man was saying. "Cordy!" he yelled. "You have got to hear this!" he yelled.

"What!" Cordelia yelled as she quickly threw a bathrobe on and ran out to where Lindsey was. "Is it bad?" she asked.

Lindsey said nothing, only hit the 'play' button on the machine , you there?...Alright, I guess you're out celebrating again. I'm really happy for you and here's some happy news that hopefully will make you even happier then you already are, and should be. There's this movie that's supposed to be this really big hit when it comes to theaters. The actress they were considering for the lead role is unavailable and they were wondering if you would be willing to read for the part...Um, when you get this call me...Unless it's after midnight...Um, bye


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Anything and everything belongs to Joss.

Chapter Four

"Oh my god!" Cordelia squealed with delight as she leapt into Lindsey's strong and muscular arms. Excitement filled her body as she planted a huge kiss on her fiancŽ's lips.

Lindsey smiled back at her with the same amount of excitement as he placed her gently back on the ground. "I'm really proud of you sweetie," he said as he hugged her joyfully.

"That...that really happened, right?" Cordelia asked as she looked into Lindsey's eye. "I mean, I wasn't imagining it and it really happened?"

Again, Lindsey smiled happily down at her as he enveloped her in a sweet hug. "It's real, sugar. You're going to be a big movie star!" He smiled widely as he tilted her head slightly towards the bedroom door. "Should we celebrate?" he asked with a smile.

Cordelia nodded in instant agreement. "Yes," she said enthusiastically. "Celebrating good," she added as she rushed over towards the bed and tossed the blue bathrobe onto the carpeted floor.

Celebration as Lindsey had called it definitely went on that night. Night soon faded into morning. Lindsey once again awoke before Cordelia and left the house before he heard any signs of her waking up. Half an hour after Lindsey had left, Cordelia finally dragged herself out of bed. Before anything, she rushed over to her phone and dialed the number that would provide as her direct link to Nev. She was unsure exactly which number it was, but she knew Nev would answer.

As anticipated, Cordelia's assistant answered the call before the third ring. "Nev Granger," was the short answer Cordelia had grown used to. "How may I help you?"

"Nev, it's Cordy," she began as she reached for a box of cereal from the top of her white refrigerator. "You left a message about a movie," she prompted.

"That is true," Nev continued. "It's a comedy set for a 2003 theatrical release if things go according to schedule," he added. "Really fantastic part."

"What's it about?" Cordelia asked inquisitively.

"I didn't actually ask," Nev began. "But I know you'd be starring opposite Jim Carrey and there's only a few actresses the director is seriously considering for the part."

"And there's an audition?" Cordelia began.

"Four in the afternoon," Nev answered promptly before reciting the address of the audition building. "Bye," he finished abruptly as he hung up.

Cordelia beamed proudly as she hung up the small phone and began heading over towards the bathroom to take a nice long and warm shower before meeting up with Carol for lunch.

"That's so romantic!" Carol Wright cooed on as Cordelia brought her story of Lindsey's proposal to a conclusion. "How come everything happens to you? Nothing like this ever happened to me!"

Cordelia smiled as she placed her cup of diet coke back down on the table. "It will happen for you," she assured her friend as she placed her left hand on top of Carol's on the table. "I promise," she added a moment later.

"So you tell me everyday," Carol replied dryly. "But it's taking quite a long time."

Cordelia shook her head slightly as she remembered her first few weeks in Los Angeles. The days before the glamorous party that had literally changed her life. Carol reminded her a lot of that Cordelia. "Trust me," she began. "If Gregory can actually direct our show now, you can find the right guy for you," she assured Carol.

"I'm holding you to that," was the only thing Carol could think to say. She smiled slightly before taking the last few bites of her salad. As she picked her blond head up once more she noted that Cordelia was not looking her usual perky self but rather the television star was looking a little green and her head was held up by her left hand against the table. "Cordy, you alright?" she asked a moment later as she moved her chair closer towards her friend and placed a gentle hand on Cordelia's back.

"Carol, I'm so sorry," Cordelia began as she looked directly into Carol's blue eyes, "but I think I'm going to have to take a rain check on our whole lunch thing."

"It's totally fine," Carol assured her. "You just do whatever it takes that you feel better. I'll see you at work, but only if you're feeling like the normal Cordelia. It's not like we can shoot without you."

"You sure?" Cordelia asked. "I'd feel bad leaving you here to eat all alone and"

"Cordelia, you're almost as green as Kermit the Frog and you're starting to sweat slightly near the forehead," Carol pointed out. "I'd rather eat alone than with someone who might puke all over me."

"Glad I have such understanding friends," Cordelia mumbled slightly under her breath. "But I felt fine a moment ago. You know, you were there."

"Relax," Carol assured her. "It's probably the food or something. This restaurant has had reports like this."

"Really?"

Carol shook her head. "No, I'm lying," she began. "But it's probably nothing. You'll bounce back in no time."

"No time as in four o'clock?" Cordelia asked as she slung her purse over her right arm.

"Why?" Carol asked in confusion. "Are you keeping secrets?"

Cordelia smiled slightly in spite of the growing nauseous feeling inside of her. "Well, I didn't want to say anything in case I didn't get the part, but I have an audition for a movie this afternoon," she began with a slightly proud smile.

"Well then what are you doing here with me?" Carol asked. "Run along home and get rested so you can go be a big star!" she commanded sternly as she pointed at the exit of the restaurant.

"You sure?"

Carol nodded as she continued pointing at the door. "I'll cover the bill. You just don't forget the little people!" she said firmly.

Lindsey smiled as he finally got to his car after a long day's work. Sure, he loved his job at Wolfram and Hart and he was certainly honored that he had been promoted. Pride nonetheless diminished by the fact that Lilah was also promoted. But there were times that he missed being able to go home earlier and spend more time with the one woman he loved. He was dying to hear how her day went. Nothing about his life mattered at the time. All he wanted was Cordelia.

As he pulled into the driveway, he smiled slightly, rushing towards the door as soon as he stopped the car. "Cordelia!" he called as he closed the front door behind him. "Hey sugar," he greeted as he caught sight of the happiest girl he had ever known. "What? You get the part?" he asked curiously.

"Not yet," Cordelia began as she wrapped an arm around Lindsey and the two of them began walking into the living room. "It's narrowed down to me and Jennifer Aniston though."

"Well that's great!" Lindsey exclaimed. "I'll get some wine if you want," he offered.

Cordelia shook her head. "That's not why I'm so happy," she informed him.

"Well then what is it?" Lindsey asked with the same amount of curiosity he always had when asking about Cordelia. He smiled, moving a strand of brown hair out of Cordelia's face as the two of them sat down.

"We're going to have a child."


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever. Everything is property of Joss Whedon and all those other people who help him. And because I love the characters so much, I will borrow them without permission, which is in no way stealing unless you have some sort of twisted dictionary

Chapter Five

Lindsey's mouth dropped open in shock as he gaped at Cordelia. "Can you repeat that?" he asked curiously for he thought he might have heard her wrong.

_Oh god,_ Cordelia thought as she let out a mental groan. _He's freaked. I should have known. Things are just moving too fast._ "Um, the movie part's narrowed down to me and Jennifer Aniston?" she began uncertainly with a weak smile.

"I know that part," Lindsey began in a monotone voice. "And it's great, I really am proud of you, sweetie, but you said something after that." He moved in closer towards her on the couch and wrapped his hand around her shoulders. "What is it?"

Cordelia swallowed nervously as she tried to gather up the courage to tell Lindsey what was going on. On one hand, he might have just misheard her and would be thrilled that they were going to be starting a family. But on the other hand, he might have heard her correctly and was just too afraid to face the truth.

"Cordelia," Lindsey began in a warning tone of voice as he picked up her frightened brunette head so he could look her in the eyes.

"Um, I'm pregnant with your child?" Cordelia said with the same amount of uncertainty as her previous statement. She then glanced up at Lindsey, trying to see if his facial expression gave any intimation of what he was truly thinking and feeling at the moment. "Are you freaked out?" she asked tentatively.

Lindsey started slowly shaking his head back and forth as he pulled Cordelia in closer to him and placed her on his lap, her head resting against his muscular torso. "I'm not freaked out," he assured her as he tilted his head down and kissed her lips gently. "You just kind of surprised me with the news, that's all," he added for clarification.

"Promise?" she asked as she looked up at him. "You don't think this is a little fast? You think we can handle this?" she continued as the fear began making its way out of her body.

"Shh, shh," Lindsey said gently as he began rubbing Cordelia's back soothingly. "Cordelia, this is what I signed on for when I asked you to marry me. You and me living together for the rest of our life and starting a family. Whatever you need me to do, I'll be more than willing to do for you. It may be a little fast, but we'll make it through. I can promise you that," he said confidently as he enveloped her into a comforting hug.

"You're the best boyfriend a girl could ever ask for," Cordelia declared before letting out a long and exasperated sigh.

"And don't you forget it," Lindsey said with a slight chuckle as he glanced down at his tired fiancŽe. "You ok, sweetie?" he asked a moment later, hints of concern filling his voice.

"Just tired, I guess," Cordelia answered honestly. "Between having to deal with Nev before taking a shower, the audition, and the morning sickness that can't tell time, I'm not sure how much longer I can remain awake."

Lindsey nodded sympathetically. "If you're feeling tired, you really should get some sleep," he pointed out with the simplest amount of logic he had ever used with Cordelia. "I'll be fine."

"You sure?" Cordelia asked as she began to sit up a little straighter within Lindsey's arms.

Lindsey nodded once more. "If it'll help you and our family, my fun can wait," he assured her. "You sure the child is real right?" he asked a moment later.

"The pregnancy test is in the bathroom trashcan if you'd really like to check, but that's quite disgusting," Cordelia pointed out with a slight smile as she arose from the couch. "Good night," she added a moment later as she began walking over towards the bedroom.

"Sweet dreams, promise?"

Cordelia nodded. "Sweet as sugar," she promised as she closed the door behind her and crawled into the suddenly very inviting bed.

"You look like hell," Lilah proclaimed as she saw her co-worker walking in through the main doors of Wolfram and Hart, a statement that while being rude was not far exaggerated. Lindsey's unkempt appearance consisted of his unwashed hair going in at least fifty if not sixty different directions at once as well as large circles under his eyes.

"Save it, Lilah," Lindsey muttered bitterly as he brushed right by the other lawyer and began heading towards his office so that he could get a decent cup of coffee. "It was a rough night."

"No kidding," Lilah said softly under her breath. "I never knew Cordelia could be that rough with you though," she mused as she quickly caught up with Lindsey. "Even when the two of you were doing it like little sex bunnies almost around the clock, you never looked this bad at work."

"Lilah," Lindsey began in annoyance as he abruptly turned around, "get any images of me and Cordelia out of your head. It was nothing like that."

"You wait until you're engaged to start cheating on her?" Lilah asked in amazement. "I've got to say, even considering all the stupid things you've done, cheating on one of NBC's best comedy stars has got to be the stupidest."

"Nothing like that either," Lindsey said angrily as he tried to get past Lilah. "Before you can say anything else, I'll have you know that she was getting up every twenty minutes or so and getting sick."

"Ew," Lilah said as she took a large step back from Lindsey. "Better not pass whatever she's got along to me or I'll kill you for it."

Lindsey groaned as he finally approached his office. "Don't worry, pregnancy's not contagious. First you'd need to find a guy willing to sleep with you," he yelled in hopes to shut his co-worker up as he walked in his office and slammed the door closed behind him.

"I'd be willing to sleep with her," Gavin Park perked up from inside Lindsey's.

"What?" Lindsey asked as he fumbled his way over towards his coffee pot. "What are you even doing in here?" he added in annoyance as he glared at the man in his office. "Aren't you supposed to be Lilah's assistant?"

"Just delivering papers," Gavin stated as he placed a small stack of white paper on Lindsey's desk before making his way over towards the door. "And might I suggest that you clean up before the liaisons to the Senior Partners find out," he added with a raised eyebrow as he opened the door. "Especially Eve. She's got her eye on you," he warned as he slipped out.

It was well past noon before Cordelia could finally bring herself out of bed enough to stand up and take a quick shower. She had already arranged for Carol to drive her in to the studio that afternoon. All she needed to do was make herself semi-presentable. Luckily, they were not scheduled to do filming that day but rather just break some plot ideas and start going over the script for the next episode.

She smiled slightly as she pulled herself out of the shower and tossed on some clothes. As she finished drying her hair, she heard the pounding from the front door. "Just a second, Carol," she called weakly as she pulled her hair up into a serviceable ponytail.

"So what's up?" Carol asked as Cordelia opened the door for her, allowing Carol to step inside. "You sounded so desperate and tired on the phone."

"Long night," Cordelia began as she was half telling the truth. "Come on," she said in hopes to distract her friend. "You know how finicky Joss gets about tardiness."

Carol smiled as she pulled her keys out from her black sweatpants and began heading out towards her car. "You got that right," she pointed out as she unlocked the doors and climbed into the driver's seat. "Now, are you really feeling alright?" Carol asked as Cordelia as her co-star crawled into the passenger's seat. "I mean with canceling lunch yesterday and the desperate sounding phone call"

"Ok," Cordelia began as she drew in a deep breath. "You cannot tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, especially Joss and David since they will surely freak out if they don't hear it from me first."

"You're leaving the show!?" Carol exclaimed in shock as she tilted her head towards Cordelia.

"No!" Cordelia exclaimed loudly. "And please, Carol, keep your eyes on the road. Just because someone has a license in Los Angeles does not mean that they can drive well."

"Point taken," Carol began as she returned her eyes back to the roads. "Now tell me what's up with you or I'm pulling over."

Cordelia nodded. "Alright, as my friend and co-star, you deserve to know."

"You want to end the show!?" Carol exclaimed in shock.

Cordelia shook her head back and forth emphatically. "I'm not ending the show and I'm not leaving the show," she affirmed. "But you know how close Lindsey and I have been within the past years, right?"

"Oh my god, he dumped you," Carol began as she tossed Cordelia a pack of tissues that were kept behind the steering wheel.

"No!" Cordelia exclaimed loudly. "Carol, he proposed only three days ago," she pointed out gently.

"Oh, right," Carol began. "Sorry."

Cordelia shook it off. "It's fine," she said with a slight smile. "But back to what I was saying before--"

"Of course!" Carol exclaimed. "Sorry again. Cordelia, just say it or I'm bound to interrupt you again."

Cordelia smiled slightly as she glanced out the window, just to make sure there were no people or cars within a few feet of Carol's car. Although she loved Carol as a friend very much, she was still a little hesitant about her co-star's driving skills. There was no need to add her element of surprise to the dangers of Carol's driving. Cordelia let a sigh of relief out as Carol parked her car in the studio lot.

"Cordelia, you can't escape this," Carol said as she pulled the keys out of the ignition. "I'm not letting you out until you tell me what's going on."

"Right," Cordelia began. "Um, Lindsey and I are going to be parents. I'm pregnant."

"Wow!" Carol let out in amazement. "That's great Cordy," she said as she leaned across the front seat and hugged Cordelia in a friendly manner. "How far are you?"

Cordelia shrugged slightly as the two of them pulled apart and began getting out of the car. "I'm not exactly sure, but I know it can't be that far," she said honestly.

"The place where they're filming the movie?" Nev asked curiously as the two women entered the studio.

"Movie!" Carol gasped. "How'd the audition go?" she asked as she turned to Cordelia.

"Pretty good," Cordelia said with a small smile. "I've got a fifty-fifty chance at the part right now, but I'm not sure if I'm going to take it."

"Not take it?!" Nev blurted out in anger. He frowned, taking a deep breath to calm down. "Why? Do you not like the movie? Were you put off by the lousy actress who thinks she can compete with you for the part?"

Cordelia raised an eyebrow at Nev. "First off, Jennifer Aniston is not exactly a lousy actress. And I have nothing against the movie's plot. It actually sounds quite interesting and definitely has the potential to be something really great. And lastly, there's another reason, a more personal reason," she said with a quick glance over at Carol, "but I'd prefer to tell everyone at once, with all the writing staff there."

"Then you're just in time," Nev announced as he began ushering Cordelia and Carol back into one of the writing rooms. "Everyone else is already here."

"Cordelia, nice of you to join us," one of the writers, Cordelia thought his name was Stephen, said without looking up from his papers. "Now, in terms of the season's progression--"

"I need to talk to you all about that," Cordelia interrupted as she glanced around the room at everyone. The writers, the directors, the producers, her fellow co-stars. All of them had their eyes focused on Cordelia.

"Don't worry," Carol injected as she took her usual seat between Gregory and one of the directors, Kevin. "She doesn't want to end the show."

"What is it?" Stephen asked curiously.

Cordelia swallowed hard before speaking. "It won't really start to matter for a few months, but last night I found out that I'm pregnant with Lindsey's child. I can't possibly have been pregnant for more than a month, so it'll be a little while before I begin showing and all that, but I thought I should give you a heads up on all that."

"Well," David began as his eyebrows began wrinkling in slight frustration, "this is a bit of a tangle and we weren't exactly planning on it to happen--"

"Which in a way makes it a little more fun," Stephen interrupted as his face began filling with excitement. His excitement diminished slightly a moment later. "But who would be the father of the child on the show?" he asked.

Gregory coughed slightly and gestured at himself with one hand. "We're getting kinda close," he pointed out with a smile. "On the show, I mean. I brought roses and everything."

"I like it!" David exclaimed with a smile. "But we need a little more, so there should be something about Jack being jealous since he also is in love with Cordy."

"That is something I can do," another writer, Jane, said with a huge smile as she began scribbling the idea out onto her notepad. "Please let me write the first episode with the love triangle! Please!" she begged.

"Fine," David said quickly, mostly as a way to shut his writer up. "So that's where we'll go with that. But now we need to talk specifics of next week's show."


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: As if I haven't said it on numerous occasions, these characters are not mine. The _Angel_ characters were all created in the mind of Joss Whedon. The _Cordy!_ characters were also created in his mind in Mere Smith's episode "Birthday".

Chapter Six

Act Two, Scene Three 

**Int.** Coffee House

Jack and Cordy are sitting at the table just as they were before the act break. Nothing has changed, except now Cordelia has another muffin in front of her.

**Jack**

(struggling to get words out)

Cordy, there's something I want to talk, um, to you about.

(long sigh and pause. I'm talking one of those annoying pauses where you just wish you could fast forward, people. This is the mother of all pauses.)

**Cordy**

(looking at Jack expectantly as her patience dwindles. Jack still remains silent. Cordy glances at her new watch.)

Is this going to take much longer? I have an interview with _Vogue _in half an hour. I really should be getting ready. (pause then gasp) Which of my shirts do you think says 'Haha, my name belongs in an itchy tag behind people's necks': the blue one or the red one?

**Jack**

(without pausing)

Definitely the red one. Now can I talk to you for a second?

**Cordy**

Not much longer than that. Do you have any idea how ridiculous it is to get a decent taxi where the driver doesn't stare at you?

**Jack**

He's just doing that 'coz you're so damn beautiful. (starts getting stammer-y again) How long have we known each other?

**Cordy**

(long, sad sigh)

No, Jack. Not the 'Let's take our relationship further talk'. I can't. Not now. Not with you.

**Jack**

(very confused)

But what about the things you said on the bridge? I thought we could…

**Cordy**

Well those were just thoughts. I'm sorry, not now. Not with you.

All of a sudden **Bobby** comes storming into the coffee house. His face is flushed, giving the impression that he was running.

**Bobby**

(frantic)

Cordy, what is it? I got your message. You sounded serious about something other than clothes and sex. What is it?

**Jack**

(irritated)

You're leaving me for this bastard? What can he offer you that I can't? Nothing. Whatever he can give you, I can do better.

**Cordy**

(softly)

That's not completely true.

**Jack**

(still annoyed)

What is it?

**Bobby**

An actual sex life?

**Jack**

(angrily, to Bobby)

No one asked you. (turns to Cordy) Now come on, Cordy, what is it?

Both men are now staring at Cordy with the same perplexed expression. Cordy draws in a large sigh as she prepares to tell them. Zoom in on her face. Her mouth starts to open.

Fade out.

End of episode.

"That's how the show's dealing with it?" Lindsey asked as he placed Cordelia's script down on the coffee table by his feet. It had been two and a half months since Cordelia had told her boss about her pregnancy. The four-month pregnant woman now snuggled up next to her fiancé.

Cordelia nodded slightly as she rested her head against Lindsey's shoulder. "David said they needed to make it is different from Rachel's pregnancy on _Friends_ or else NBC's canceling us. It's bad enough they have 2 shows with pregnancy airing on the same night on the same network."

"Understandable," Lindsey said with a nod. "But why cancel you? I mean, both shows are equally successful."

"They've been on longer," Cordelia pointed out. "But it'll be fine. No one's ending. No one's canceling. So how was your day at work?" she asked curiously.

"The usual," Lindsey offered. "Lilah's a bitch, Gavin's annoying. And apparently this Eve woman really has something in for me."

"Who?" Cordelia asked as a hint of jealousy came through her voice.

"One of the liaisons," Lindsey said dismissively. "Just another annoyance at Wolfram and Hart."

Cordelia sighed. "Why do you continue to work there? You said so yourself that it was getting you no where and you hate all your co-workers."

"Only for a little longer," Lindsey promised. "Hopefully soon I'll be able to start my own firm."

Cordelia smiled widely as she moved her head down towards Lindsey's torso. Lindsey drew her in closer and kissed her forehead gently. "What do you think about the name Christian?" he asked curiously.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Cordelia walked down the hallway towards her dressing room after finishing the shoot for the day. They were originally going to go on longer, but Cordelia did not feel she could handle it. She was getting tired a bit more easily, and she had to use the bathroom more frequently. She had talked things over with the producers, both of whom knew this would be happening. They had agreed it would actually be better because it would give more people the chance to be in the audience.

"Hey there," Carol Wright called as she quickly trailed behind Cordelia. "Any wedding plans yet? I know he proposed, but that was months ago. Come on, get with it! And don't make bridesmaids wear the awful dresses. You're better than that," she said in a rushed voice.

"Are you saying I'm better than that or is it just that you don't want to get caught wearing something ugly?" Cordelia asked with a small laugh.

Carol immediately stopped the woman's laughter. "Are you serious?" she asked. "I'm a bridesmaid?"

Cordelia nodded. "Why wouldn't you be? You're my best friend on the set and one of the sweetest people in the world."

Carol's smile grew wider with each word Cordelia said. If it had gotten any bigger, she would be in all the major toothpaste ads. "Promise not to pair me with an ugly groomsman?" she asked.

"You think my fiancé has ugly friends?" she asked in mock horror.

"You can never be sure with Wolfram and Hart lawyers," Carol pointed out as she stopped walking. "This is my exit," she said. "We'll talk later?"

"Of course," Cordelia promised before heading into her own dressing room. More specifically, the actress was headed to the bathroom in her dressing room.

* * *

Lindsey stood crouched over a list of photographers at his desk at Wolfram and Hart. He had finished up any lingering work on any of his clients and projects. His only major task as far as wedding planning went was to find a decent photographer, but he had no idea how to do that. Why had he let Cordelia talk him into doing this? He was having enough trouble just figuring out exactly he wanted to invite. As far as he was concerned, the person he wanted to be there the most was already there.

"Is this something for work?" a female voice asked from the doorway.

Lindsey groaned as he picked his head up and looked over to the doorway. "Eve, what the hell do you want? I told you to stay away from me."

"You may have, but I don't take orders from men," Eve said as she strolled into Lindsey's office. She took one look at Lindsey's leather couch before slipping down onto it. "Especially mortal men," she added as she flung her legs to the side of the couch.

"What are you doing here?" Lindsey asked as he returned his attention to the list of photographers. Eve could prattle on all she wanted for all he cared. He had to get this done.

"I have a proposal for you," Eve stated.

"Hate to break it to you, princess, but I'm taken," Lindsey muttered as he flipped the sheet of paper over to look at more names. "And I don't have the time to deal with more clients personally, so just drop it."

Eve shrugged. "If that's what you truly wish."

"It is," Lindsey said. "I'm positive. Now leave," he commanded.

Again Eve shrugged. "You're the boss," she said.

"I thought you didn't take orders from mortal men," Lindsey pointed out to her.

"I don't," Eve said clearly. "But there are bigger fish to fry than you right now."

Lindsey rolled his eyes as he was unsure of if she was speaking metaphorically or not. He did not think she had any cooking experience, but he could not be sure. If she did, it might save him a few hundred dollars in the wedding. He stopped himself from thinking those thoughts. No Wolfram and Hart employee would be in the wedding except for him.

"Now for the photographer," he mumbled to himself as he kept scanning the names.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

"Keep them closed," Cordelia commanded as she carefully guided Lindsey into the chapel. She and Carol had taken the day their day off to look for places to have the wedding, and Cordelia fell in love with this one. She knew that she and Lindsey had originally wanted an outdoor wedding, but what if it rained? She could not predict the weather, and she did not want his firm doing something mystical to ensure good weather. Besides, this place was everything she wanted for her wedding place and more.

"Cor, what's going on here?" Lindsey asked. He kept his eyes closed, and he walked very slowly to avoid tripping over anything. "If you have me in line to see a Celine Dion concert…" he started in a warning tone of voice.

"No," Cordelia quickly interrupted. "No concerts. Just something I've wanted since I was a little girl," she informed him as she brought him a few steps closer.

"I better not open my eyes and see Jason Priestley," Lindsey said seriously.

"Lindsey, I'm being serious," Cordelia pouted as she moved him to the left a little bit. He was now centered in the aisle.

Lindsey nodded. "I am, too," he said. "I love you." He frowned impatiently. "How much longer, Cordy?" he asked.

"Just a minute," Cordelia said as she moved him up a few inches. "You need to have the best view," she said as she moved him an inch to the right. She stepped back and looked at him. It seemed like the best place. "Ok," she said. "Open your eyes."

Lindsey opened his eyes slowly and was taken aback with awe. The chapel was amazing. Large stain glass windows covered the left and right walls. The ceiling was high, and it looked beautiful in an old way. "Cordy, it's wonderful," he said finally. He turned to her. "What's wrong with it?" he asked.

"It's booked until the end of September," Cordelia admitted. "September 24th is my due date," she added with a sigh. "But look at this place. This is what I imagined my wedding would be like."

"Will be like," Lindsey said. "October weddings could be nice," he told her. "That way you won't look like the thing that sunk the Titanic," he pointed out casually.

"Hey," Cordelia argued as she slapped his shoulder. "This is half yours I'll have you know."

Lindsey smiled as he pulled her into his arms. "I know, and I love you. But think about it. In October, we could have this child be the flower girl or ring bearer depending on its sex."

Cordelia smiled at him. "You always know how to make me feel better," she said as she hugged him.

Lindsey smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "Should we find a minister and snag a date?" he asked as he took Cordelia's hand and held it in his.


End file.
